Clash of Two Worlds
by tyranid80
Summary: Takes place many decades after Ichigo, a new enemy unlike many have seen in a long time are showing up. They show up and steal souls. What is there plan, How will the Gotei 13 stop them?
1. Jin Raitou

Intro Arc:

Chapter one: Jin Raitou

A boy that looks to be about 15 comes out into the coming day. He has short silver hair that is spiked up and very light blue eyes, Jin Raitou a resident of the Rukongai 78 district Inuzuri, "Hey Nakura I'm leaving, hold down the fort for awhile, okay?"

"What, you can't leave me with these runts again. Did you see the size of the last guy that they picked a fight with?" Nakura came out of the door. She has black shoulder length hair, and black eyes, she looks to be about 13.

"Yeah, and that's why I gotta go. To pay the guy back I need to help him with his farm. Just make sure that they don't leave the shack this time. Nakura crossed her arms and let out a sigh. "Fine then, but you better bring me back something good this time." She walked back into the shack.

Jin walked away from the shack, heading east towards town.

Jin walked up to a middle aged man sitting outside of a small house. "Hey Gramps, I need to apologize again for what Andrew and the others did yesterday. So what kind of work can I do for you now?" The man looked over towards him, "There you are I thought that you almost ditched me or something. Well lets go it'll be an hour trip walking. Oh yeah and you can call me Iroh." Jin bowed a little and held a hand forward gesturing to go ahead of him.

Jin and Iroh walked away from town heading east still, "So kid, how'd you end up protecting all those kids anyways?" Iroh asked to pass the time. "If that happened when I got here then I probably would've turned out okay."

Jin replied, "Well when I got here I was really confused I had no idea what was going on, so I walked, and walked until I bumped into Nakura, the girl from yesterday, she said that she was looking for three boys that teased her and she asked me if I could help her. Since I haven't talked to anyone yet I agreed, and after a few hours of looking we found them at that shack. Ever since then I just took the lead."

"Well that's a very interesting story definitely; well here we are at my farm, or at least what's left." Iroh said putting his head down. The farm looked like a tornado hit it followed up with an earthquake that led to a stampede. What little of the farm that was left was a small melon patch. "How did three little kids do all of this?" Jin said with his mouth hinged open. "You're guess would be as good as mine. Well let's start at the left end and work our way right."

Six hours later the farm was back to its previous beauty, as a compensation for good work Iroh gave Jin some melons. Jin walked back towards the Shack; along the way he passed by a group of people bickering. Curiosity got the better of him so he looked into the crowd, Andrew was being held up by some man wearing a black kimono. "So kid you tried stealing from that man over there, I think you should get down on your knees and apologize to him." Jin ran forward dropping the melons that Iroh gave him. Jin got in front of the man, "Put Andrew down now, it doesn't matter what he did, and no means of punishment should be to be picked on by some bully." The man looked down on Jin, "So little boy do you know what I am? I am a Shinigami, that's right I was sent through the academy and got permitted to carry around this Zanpakuto, and you're telling me to be nice to a thief."

"Yes now set him down or else." Jin had his eyebrows scrunched and in a very serious tone.

The Shinigami laughed, "Very amusing kid now move aside, I have to punish a thief properly." He kicks Jin out of the way and sets Andrew's hand down onto the table; he draws his Zanpakuto and readies it to slice off the boys arm. The Shinigami lifts the katana above his head, and a rock is thrown against his temple. Confused at what just happened the Shinigami lets the boy go, Andrew looks over at Jin and runs through the crowd to safety. "You boy, did you just throw a rock at me?"

"And if I did?"

"That was a big mistake." The Shinigami takes a swing at Jin, who barely dodges it. Jin stumbles back and falls down. He covers his face with his left arm, the Shinigami swings down on it cutting deep into the bone. Jin screams, the Shinigami laughs at him. Just then Jin hears a voice in his head,**_ "_****say JuJaki**." Jin looked at the Shinigami and yelled out "JuJaki!" A bolt of plasma appeared before him and he grabs it. He lunges after the Shinigami, tearing at pieces of the kimono as he went. Jin jumps up onto a nearby table and kicks the Shinigami in the face.

Spiritual pressure floods the immediate area and the crowd disperses, Jin falls down on top of the table not able to move. The Shinigami looks around terrified, and puts his Zanpakuto away. "Shiga*-Taichou, this boy here he just disgraced me that was all." The spiritual pressure comes to a weaker state and Jin starts to stir.

The new Shinigami had the same black robes on him but covered these with a white one. Interrupting the other, "So who gave you permission to draw your blade against one as young as him? If I didn't come when I did when would you have stopped? Back to the barracks, I will deal with you later." The Shinigami bowed then left in a hurry. "So young one I am Captain Shiga, Squad 8 of the Gotei 13. What's your name?"

"I am Jin, Jin Raitou." Jin said as he sat up.

"Well then Jin, I would hope that you wouldn't mind joining the Shinto academy? If you do make sure that you give them my name, it will help you with getting in." With that Shiga started to walk away.

"Wait, Shiga-Taichou what's your last name?" Jin said hand outstretched.

"Raion**, Shiga Raion, and I'm not you're superior yet so you don't need to call me Taichou."

"Yes of course Shiga-Taichou."

* * *

So that is the intro to my story, most of the characters in this are going to be new there will be some popups here and there. So hope you like it the next few chapter's are going to be something like this as well, I will try to keep intro down to at least 3 chapters.

*=Shiga is Japanese for Fang Toothed

**=Raion is Japanese for Lion


	2. Nakura Narumi

Chapter two: Nakura Narumi

"Fine then, but you better bring me back something good this time." She walked back into the Shack. Nakura looked at the three boys still lying in bed, shaking her head she heads back outside to the river.

Coming back in the Shack with two pales of water she throws them onto the three boys. All shocked at how they are awoken they quickly sit up and glare at Nakura. "Hmm, suits you guys, No sleeping while Jin is off repaying the farmer. Jin also says to stay here and not cause any more trouble." The three look at each other and grin.

Nakura sat outside looking over the city, from a cliff well above the city. She looked off into the distance and stared at the soul society's very own Gotei 13. "Wouldn't it be nice to do something like that?" She thought out loud. Coming back to she looked over to where Jin should be, his instructions that she had to watch the three coming back into her head. 'Fine I'll go watch them and make sure that they don't do anything to stupid.' She got up from her cliff and left.

Back at the Shack, Nakura walked in to see that one of the boys has gone missing. "Alright where's Andrew?" She questioned the two other boys. They both shrugged and she sighed, "Fine then don't leave and wait for Jin to show back up. Nakura stepped out of the Shack and started looking in the immediate area around the Shack.

She searched for hours around the Inuzuri until she noticed a crowd, when she walked through it she saw Andrew being pinned down to a table by a Shinigami, She knew what they where since she wanted to be one. She had no idea what was going to happen next, she closed her eyes and heard the Shinigami say, "Hey boy did you just throw a rock at me?" She opened her eyes to see Jin standing there. "And if I did?"

"That was a big mistake." The Shinigami takes a swing at Jin.

To afraid of what was going to happen next Nakura left the crowd of people, as she got to the edge she heard Jin scream. She ran looking for help when she ran into a Captain. "Captain you need to help my friend." She pleaded as she pulled at his Hidori. The Captain turned around. "So what seems to be the problem?" He said as he got down onto one knee. "There's a Shinigami who is going to kill my friend." The Captain's face got very serious at this, "Lead me there." Nakura agreed and ran back towards the crowd.

"Thank you little girl, I can handle it from here." The Captain said turning towards the crowd, all of a sudden there was an outburst of spiritual pressure. Nakura fell over from it. When all was done the Captain was walking away he looked over at Nakura and gave her a friendly smile. Nakura got up and looked at Jin; he had a contempt look on his face like he was thinking something over. "Jin are you alright? Your arm isn't too bad is it?" Nakura hurried over to her friend.

"Nakura, I'm fine don't worry about it, what about Andrew is he okay?"

"I don't know I haven't seen him since he went running off." She was worried about him. Three boys came running up followed by Iroh, "Well then would you look here you weren't lying this time." The three boys looked at Iroh then back at Jin. "Well Jin you can come over to my place for now and get that arm of yours fixed up."

Inside of Iroh's house Nakura sat with the three boys, none of them spoke or moved. Jin came walking in followed by Iroh. "Jin stay away from physical labor for awhile, don't overdo it."

"Of course, thank you for helping me." Jin bowed a little. "Now Andrew, do you want to explain why you were out of the Shack today?" He said turning towards the boy at the end of the couch.

"I… had…too" He started to mumble and the words became incoherent. The five of them bowed to Iroh and then left.

When they got there the Shack was on fire. The Shinigami from earlier stood there laughing, when he seen the five of them approaching he turned and ran. The five of them started running towards the river and plunged into it grabbing as much as they could. They threw the water at the Shack. Nakura runs into the burning building remembering the two pales that she had in the morning. She grabbed the two pales and a burning log fell onto her right arm. She kicks the burning log off of her arm and races outside with the two pales. Jin meets her at the door and rushes the pales over to the boys. Nakura runs into the river and plunges her right arm into it.

Standing just outside of the half remaining Shack, the five of them looked at each other happily.

"Well at least we rescued most of it." Jin said sitting down onto the grass. "How's your arm?"

"Don't you start that with me all I got was a burn, you got a deep cut."

The five of them laughed and fell asleep under the stars.

The next day when the sun came up Jin was first to rise. He got up and walked down to the river. Washed up then turned around to see Nakura sitting up clutching her arm. "What's wrong with your arm?"

"Nothing it just burns." She said wincing at the pain.

"Come-on we gotta wrap it up."

Hours later Nakura has her arm wrapped up, from fingertip to her shoulder. Moving her arm it was in less pain. Jin walked up to her, "Nakura I have to talk to you privately."

"Alright, what's the problem?"

"It's about yesterday, Shiga-Taichou invited me to join the Shinto academy, and I want to go. That Shinigami yesterday that's not how protectors are supposed to act, both of us know it. I'm going to sign up tomorrow; I've already made up my mind." Jin paused, Nakura stood there silent. "I need you to keep the three safe. Iroh promised he would give them a job so that they can bring in some food." He paused again. "Goodbye Nakura." Jin stood up and started walking away.

"Jin wait," Nakura ran over to her friend and hugged him. "You can't leave, not now. What am I supposed to do if you're not here keeping the boys out of trouble?"

"I know you will find out something to do." Jin pushed her away. "Nakura please don't make this harder than it already is. I have to go." Jin turned and ran into town.

"But Jin what am I supposed to do without you?" Nakura fell to her knees, hand outstretched.

* * *

Yesh done with the second chapter *high five* good thing I started working on this like two days ago. So anyways if you got confused somehow at the begening (can't spell) it starts off right where Jin has gone off to work, then from there it kinda jumps around until it hits the Shinigami part. *pst I know that this is kinda annoying but review. Oh yeah by the way I don't own bleach... wait yes I do and I also own laundry detergent, and soap, and *punch to the face*.


	3. 12 Years Later

Chapter 3: 12 Years Later

"Jin Raitou you have been chosen amongst the Captains in filling the empty seat of Squad Three." An old man who had white hair that spiked a little at the front then fell backwards from there. He sat at a desk at the end of the elongated room. Jin was on one knee with his fist on the ground, looking in a daze at the old man. "Jin Raitou, do you accept the responsibility of taking care of Squad Three?"

Jin looked down for a moment; then he looked up very quickly at the old man. "Yes I do."

Nakura sat underneath a tree just outside of the Shack, Two of the boys died in a brawl 6 years back. Andrew left her one day and never returned. She was all alone at the Shack she called home. She stood up, and lit the Shack on fire. She turned and didn't look back.

Jin sat in his new office wearing his Hidori, on his left arm he has a dagger strapped to it to hide the scar, on his right a tribal tattoo of a dragon. Footsteps could be heard coming from outside, "Jin-Taichou, urgent news about the mission you sent me on earlier today."

"Come in, quickly," A Shinigami entered he wore the normal Kimono, and katana strapped to his left hip. He had fair skin and a slight build. He got down onto one knee and placed his fist on the ground. "Well then Zack, what is it?"

"The Shack that you sent me to is burned down, the embers were still warm, and I didn't see any bodies." Zack kept his head down. Jin sat up and placed his hands in front of him elbows on his desk.

"Alright, thank you Zack for doing this for me."

"Of course Taichou." Zack stood up, bowed and left the room.

Nakura stood just outside of the wall that protected the Gotei 13, 'What if I joined also.' She thought to herself. Nakura turned and walked into a building nearby that read Shinto Academy.

Jin was standing where the Shack was looking at the smoldering ashes of his previous home. "Nakura where are you?" Jin looked up at the sky.

Nakura sat in class wearing a blue Kimono, the teacher dragged on about fighting with a sword and how it is important, all of the boys were interested some of the girls also, Nakura just wanted to get to the Kido. "So everyone pick up a sword it's time to practice." Nakura let her head fall down; she slowly got off of the ground and picked a sword. They were all wooden so there would be no 'real' injuries. "Nakura Narumi, you will be sparring against Hari Sunade." The two of them bowed to each other, Hari was a little bigger than Nakura and she was one of the girls that looked like she wanted to be in the class. "Begin," The two dashed forward, and met in the middle. Hari was clearly the stronger of the two and easily overpowered Nakura. Nakura side-stepped the wooden blade, and made to strike a blow against Hari. She jumped over the sword and rolled to land. Hari turned on the spot and lunged forward with the sword, Nakura blocked the blade and rolled her shoulders around and struck Hari on the shoulder. "That's good enough, Hari you can sit down now."

Hari turned to the teacher. "Yes Sensei." She then turned towards Nakura and they bowed to each other.

"Alright Nakura's next opponent will be…"

Nakura was beaten within 15 seconds of the match; she went over to the wall and slumped down next to Hari. "I never was any good with fighting that was Jin's job." Nakura said with her head down.

Hari looked at her with a confused look on her face. "You know Jin-Taichou?"

"His last name isn't Taichou its Raitou."

"I know that. He's a captain now."

Nakura looked at Hari in the eyes, "What?"

Zack was wondering the halls of Shinto academy with a picture of Nakura in his hands. He walked into a classroom where students are sparing. "Excuse me Sensei, I am looking for Nakura Narumi, I was told she would be in this room."

"Nakura you are excused for the day." Nakura stood up and bowed to the teacher.

"See you later Hari." She waved to her new friend and followed Zack into the hallway. "So may I ask what this is about?"

Zack had a smile on his face, "It's you it's really you." He hugged her; Nakura had a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Oh yes of course," He let go of her and took a step back. Bowing he said, "I am Zack Ararami, Squad Three Seat 5, Jin-Taichou has requested you're presence."

"Jin-Kun wants my presence?"

Zack and Nakura walked through the Gotei 13 till they get to the Squad Three Barracks. They walked in through the big oak doors guarding it. "Jin-Taichou will be very pleased to see you again; all he can talk about is stories from before he became a Shinigami." They stood outside of Jin's office. Zack knocks, "Jin-Taichou I have found Nakura Narumi."

From inside footsteps hurry to the door. Jin opens it and sees the two standing there. "Thank you Zack that's all for the day." Zack bows and leaves. "Nakura it's really you." Nakura punches Jin in the face.

"You leave out of nowhere than you come running back after Twelve years!"

"Nakura, what was that for?" Jin said holding his nose.

"What was that for, that was for leaving me in charge of three kids that are barely younger than me, and this," She kicks him in the shin. "Is for thinking I would just come back at you're call." Nakura stormed into the office.

"I said I was sorry back then, why can't you behave you're age?" Nakura's face got red at this point.

"Why can't I act my age? I'll tell you why I can't act my age, you run away from our family and you left me in charge I was thirteen at the time how would you expect a thirteen year old girl to act if the only people in her life started to leave her?"

Jin looked down, "I sent letters, didn't you get them?"

"Yes I did. Now if you excuse me I have Kido practice at noon." She walked to the door. "Jin, it's good to see you again." She opened the door and left.

Zack looked out his window and saw Nakura leaving her cheeks were red, Zack stood up and hurried out of his office. "Nakura how was your appointment with Jin-Taichou?"

"It was fine thank you. I must get going now, thank you for showing me Jin-Kun again." She bowed and left.

Zack walked into Jin's office, "Ahh Jin-Taichou what happened to your nose?"

"What is there something wrong with it?" Jin said, blood still pouring out of it.

Nakura walked into class and stood in line to practice the Kido they were supposed to do that day. She had no idea what it was that they were supposed to do though. Her head slumped down. Hari came over and joined her in line. "It's Hadō #31, Shakkahō if you were wondering, but I doubt that you don't know it. I see you reading the books all the time."

"Yes of course I know it."

"So how was your visit with Jin-Taichou?"

"Jin-Kun just expects me to go running up into his arms after 12 years, hmph." They stood in their positions; each person had their own target 50 yards away.

"Now like the rest your job is to hit the center of the target, the closer you get the better." Sensei said.

_"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! _Hadō #31, Shakkahō." They all chorused. A red ball appeared in their hands, and then a beam flew out of the ball. Smoke filled the area around the targets. When the smoke cleared many of the students missed the target, only a few had hit the target at all. Nakura hit the target dead center.

* * *

So thats the end of the prolouge this was just for you to kinda get to know the two characters that I'm going tell about. Again I do not own Bleach... unfortunatly. Again please review that would be very appreciated.


End file.
